Uninvited
by PinkCollins
Summary: Serena is victim of what could be a stalker, but who is behind the terror she faces?
1. What has happened

**A/N 1 - I was inspired by the music video by Freemasons Feat Bailey Tzuke - Uninvited. If you get the chance check it out on youtube, it brings a whole new dynamic that I find the original song lacks. **

**A/N 2 - I was going to do this about Chantelle and Arthur, but I changed my mind, purely because I didn't want to shatter my illusions, so decided completely against it.**

* * *

Uninvited

In a daze, not wanting to fully awake, she rubbed her head. She could feel it pounding, certain that she had not been drinking the night before she started to wonder what was going on. It was like a massive hangover crawling around inside her mind, a heavy weight dancing, clenching out for hydration.

Shivering, she began to feel aware of her surroundings without even opening her eyes. This was not her bed; in fact, whatever she was lying on was far too uncomfortable to be a bed. As she wiggled around, she sensed she was on some sort of camp bed.

Not something, she should be sleeping on at all, her last memory was walking out of her shower last night, so either she had fell, blacked out and this was all some illusive dream or she was in hell.

None of this was making any sense, her body began to cry for her to wake up, but her eyes did not seem to want to.

It all seemed to be pointing to a hangover; she knew occasionally when she had drunk too many she found herself having disillusions about her whereabouts. However, having not touched a single drop of alcohol for the past three days, this was a worrying thought.

Wriggling hers eyes, she finally clasped them open, a drop of murky water from above fell straight into her open eye. Moving a hand to wipe the water away, she noticed something. There was chicken wire around her hand, as she tugged her hand, she could feel it was tied to something, she had limited pull.

This was not right. Taking a few deep breathes and closing her eyes; she started to mentally talk to herself 'Wake-Up... Come on wake-up', flicking her eyes open she looked around.

It was still dark, her surroundings were still looking hazy, and she could still feel the wire around her wrists. Only being able to make out shapes of unknown objects, panic was setting it. She did not like not knowing where she was, it was torture. This was torture.

The thoughts dawning on her that she had been taken somewhere taken unwillingly, kidnapped.

In her mind she had a imagine of who did this to her, but she just could not put her finger on it to name this person, it was as if she could not remember.

Did not want to remember

She took a deep breath, and attempted to sit up. Thankfully, she could, but sitting was all she could do. It was here as she tried to move off this 'camp bed' she learnt her feet were also bound in some metal shackles. The pressure was so much that she could not feel the weight of them on her feet, she could not even feel her feet.

Someone or something wanted her to seriously suffer.

A light flicked on from behind a mesh like sheet, a figure loomed from behind. She watched, as this shadow just seemed to stand there, doing nothing.

Curiously, she spoke 'Hello...'

Her voice echoed around the room and then silence. A deadly silence lingered. A few sound of heavy breathing started to make a chilling presence.

Her captor was male she could recognise that much, the usually strong woman that she was began to fear for her life.

'Who are you?' Her voice echoed once again, but there was no response from this figure she could see. 'I know you're there... Answer me' she pleaded. An unusual thing from her, but she was desperate.

'You know who I am...' His muffled response came.

Unsure and unable to find that name, she decided to ask an alternative question 'Why are you doing this?'

'What a stupid question' he muffled

'Please... What have I ever done to you?'

Laughing the captor turned off the light and made an exit, a slam of a door caused the walls of the room to ricochet, water once again fell from above, but this time she felt it was pointless to do anything about it.

Feeling bewildered and scared, cold, and now soaked with water Serena found herself beginning to cry.

Despite sometimes physically finding herself alone, she never felt alone until now. Every part of her tough exterior began to crumble. She was weak and helpless; there was no way she could use her charm or wit to get out of this one.

Over the past six weeks things seemed to escalate into the abyss, it had become madness. At the start, Serena just ignored it; she had thought it was some harmless former patient, or even a colleague playing a prank. Nevertheless, as time went on more sinister things had begun to happen, she knew she should have done something about it, but stubborn as she was she thought she could handle it, that she was handling it.

Crying was tiring and it was not something she would do often, but it was all she could do, it's the only thing she felt strong enough to do. Lying back down she curled up as best as she could and just sobbed with all her heart.

Wishing to be saved, to be rescued from this hell she was in. She continued to sob, until she was exhausted and all her body and mind could do was sleep.

At least in sleep she was safe, she did not have to think, did not have to see what was around her.

This was only the beginning and this nightmare was set to get much worse.


	2. Six Weeks Earlier

**A/N - There is reference to a flower in the chapter, it's symbolism is often debated, I have gone for what I heave heard/Know. **

**Thanks to all those whom have read and also reviewed I enjoyed reading some of your theories :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Six weeks earlier **

Already feeling angered by the day, an RTA had caused havoc on the roads; tailbacks ran for miles, so much, so Serena had no way of going to assist and put her medical skills to practice. All the diversion routes were also hectic to travel down. It was embarrassing to call in to say she would be late. Sometimes she wondered why she chose to live the other side of town to her work place.

She knew why deep down, but sometimes the negatives dominated the positives. A house in the wealthier part of Holby with a travel time of up to an hour to get to work was what she had chosen. She could have edged her bets and moved on the Farmead Estate, a rougher part of Holby, but a more reasonable travel distance. However it was a place that reminded her, too much of a life she wished to forget and one she would not ever put her daughter in.

Now arriving into work almost an hour late, she headed straight for her office to compose herself for the shift ahead. She failed to acknowledge Ric when she entered her office, she head straight to hang up her coat.

'Afternoon...'

'Hi..' She replied and turned around to go to her desk and she noticed something on her desk, 'What are they?'

'Flowers..' Ric smirked, although internally he was thinking that Serena had just asked the most ridiculous question possible.

'Well of course, but what are they doing there?'

Ric shrugged 'Chantelle said they arrived on the ward for you...'

'White Lilies...'

'It seems so'

'Typical man, you know nothing about flowers' Serena quipped as she observed the flowers some more 'I had thought White Lilies were nothing but flowers, I did want them at my wedding, but...'

Raising an eyebrow Ric replied '... But...'

'I was told, it could well signify death...'

'You don't believe that rubbish' Ric remarked

'I don't...'

'That's the most unconvincing "I don't" that I've heard'

'Go away'

Ric smiled to himself as Serena often amused him. He decided to leave her too it, for him it was home time.

'Well it's a good job I'm due to head home...I'll leave you with your flowers of death'

'You're not funny Ric'

He smirked and gathered his belongings 'See you tomorrow ...' As he was about to head out the office he stopped and cheekily remarked 'Or possibly not...'

Serena scowled, completely unimpressed. However, she said nothing as she continued to observe the flowers before her. They seemed to make her feel uncomfortable, and the more she stared at them the more uneasy she felt.

Knowing that she was, that she should be out on the ward by now, Serena could not make herself move. She had become fixated, and instead of picking up her iPad, she picked up the bunch of Lilies.

There it was what could be the clue to whoever had sent these to her, to her work place. The card could hold all the details, and answer all the questions that were flying through her mind.

It could not just be a coincidence that she was sent White Lilies. A detail she had not revealed to Ric was that they had been her favourite flower up until the moment she was told about the death reference.

It was such a random choice of flowers to be given for it to be coincidental and this started to unravel the ever-strong Serena.

Taking a deep breath, she took the card out from its little envelope that had her name written upon it and hesitantly she took a look act the cards content.

''Thanks for everything''

That was it, that was what the entire card contained. This instead of putting her mind to complete rest left her feeling confused. The only conclusion she could come to was that the Lilies had come from a patient she had treated.

Who else would be foolish enough to send flowers to her work place? Although she could not think of which patient they could be from, it was a safe conclusion for her to come to.

An ungrateful action followed, instead of being gracious and accepting the flowers at face value for being a nice gesture. Serena did not want death playing on her hands. The Lilies ended to straight in the bin, best place for them.

A knock came to the office door and Chantelle made an entrance.

'Ms Campbell...' She beamed and then she noticed the Lilies 'Oh... You have binned the lovely flowers... weren't they from anyone important ...'

'What is it Chantelle?' Serena responded dismissing her comment about the Lilies.

'One of Mr Griffin's patients... Malick was left to deal with him post op, but he wants to speak to a Consultant and Mr Griffin has now gone home'

'Malick not using his charm?'

'He tried...'

'Right... Let's go and sort this mess out then?' Serena sighed and she left the office to go and deal with this patient.

Chantelle was to follow on behind, but she saw that the Lilies were just too pretty to leave in the bin. With a smile, she took them from the bin and took them to the staff room. If Serena was not going to make use of them, Chantelle was going to put them to good use as a decorative feature.

Unfortunately, Arthur was in the staff room, flicking through a book when Chantelle set to arranging the flowers.

'Aren't they Ms Campbell's?' He questioned

'She doesn't want them... I th...'

Chantelle didn't have a chance to finish what she was saying as Arthur cut her off 'Boyfriend in the doghouse.. .'

Chantelle shrugged 'Who knows, but we can't let them go to waste'

'They're only flowers...' Arthur remarked

'Flowers can be the way to a girl's heart...'

'Unless you're Ms Campbell'


	3. More Lilies

**A/N - I possibly could have added this to the previous chapter, but I didn't so apologies there, I wanted to deal with the time shift separately.**

**Any feedback, comments etc will be much appreciated and thank you to anyone whom has read/reviewed so far**

**:)**

* * *

**More Lilies**

A busy day for a busy working woman, and it was a day Serena was glad to put behind her. She had felt that the day had been slightly cursed by the White Lilies that had appeared on her desk this morning. As death seemed to linger on the ward.

Serena lost two patients, one of which she had expected, chances weren't in perfect favour, it was a fifty-fifty case, the patient had a tumour crushing their lungs, had it remained it would have killed them within the next few days, but the removal held greater odds, and it could have gone either way. Unfortunately, it was death.

The other, just stemmed from nowhere. The patient was about to go under their pre-op care and their heart just stopped. No warning sighs, nothing to indicate an underlying health issue concerning their heart.

The notion of this spooked Serena a little, usually unflappable, she was certain it was due to the Lilies. Coincidences aside, she truly believed they were to blame. The fact that Chantelle had removed them from the bin in the Consultants Office and had placed them in the staff room, almost re-awakening the Lilies to conjure their spell, annoyed Serena.

Arriving home, she headed straight for the living room, an unusual move for Serena, but she preferred the idea of just falling onto the sofa and taking a moment to collect her thoughts, and take the time to reflect.

However, she received a pleasant surprise, her daughter Eleanor was curled up on the sofa with a few books.

'What are you still awake at this time...' Serena sighed turning up the dimmer switch on the light.

'Revision...' Eleanor mumbled sleepily

'Poor thing'

'How was your day?' Eleanor sighed trying to sound interested.

'Oh you know, full of sunshine and rainbows ...'

'Mum... '

'What?'

'How was it really?'

'Busy... And I lost a few patients'

'You hardly ever lose patients'

'I know'

'So how many died?'

'Two'

Eleanor shrugged 'People die everyday...'

'Not my patients'

'No-one is that good of surgeon, not even you'

'Wow that is such a vote of confidence...'

'Like you need it'

'The thought is nice though'

'Its a good job you didn't become a vet, imagine all that death, distraught pet owners.. Children'

'I prefer people...'

'Yeah when they're under anaesthesia'

'Okay, that's enough, it's late. Shouldn't you be getting to bed?'

'I'm seventeen, there is no such thing as going to bed... And one am is pretty early' Eleanor grinned, she was a typical teenager with all the typical bad habits.

'Good for you, I am back in work in 9 hours... If I don't see you in the morning...' Serena tapped her daughter's knee and stood herself up.

'K... Night'

'Night'

'Oh wait Mum...'

'What'

'Who'd you manage to piss off today?'

'No-one why?' Serena replied curious as to what she meant.

'Some flowers got delivered for you... I read the card... Sounded like you really pissed someone off...'

'Flowers?' Her heart began to race.

'Yeah, they are in the kitchen, I put them in a vase'

Serena gave a half smile and wondered off to the kitchen, stopping as soon as she caught sight of the White Lilies that has been placed so decoratively on the island. The palpitations increased as she stood observing them. It was not until Eleanor snuck up behind her that she even grasped a sense of reality.

'You just going to stand there?'

'Jesus! ... Ellie..'

Eleanor breezed past her mother and sat on a stool playing with the Lilies, pulling out the card she read it out allowed.

_''Next time don't be so careless..._

_Don't want to cover your mistakes''_

Serena remained silent, but she walked further into the kitchen taking the card from Eleanor. 'Are you sure these came for me' she quizzed.

'You're only Serena Campbell living at this address...' Eleanor grinned 'So who are they from?'

'It doesn't say'

'Oh come on Mum, you must know'

'I don't' Serena replied firmly, and she hastily removed the Lilies from the vase.

'What are you doing?'

'Getting rid of them'

'Why?'

'Miss Questions... Enough!'

'Oooo'

Serena glared at her daughter; it was enough sentiment for Eleanor to her drift that he should stop bugging her mother.

'Yeah... I think I might go to bed...' Eleanor spoke and hurried off upstairs, without even picking up her books from the living room.

Serena just watched her daughter as she did so, before picking up the Lilies and heading out the backdoor. As the garden lights flicked on, she made her way to the "Garden Waste" bin and placed the Lilies inside. Looking down to the end of her garden, into the darkness Serena had a sudden sense that someone was there watching. She debated whether to head down and investigate. Her curiosity was trying to get the better of her, and she was tempted, she had even took a few steps down the garden path. However, she just stopped and started to question herself. She started wondered if it was just her head, and that her imagination had been vividly awakened by these Lilies, or somehow it was all just some bizarre coincidence, or better still the original option she preferred and that was someone was playing a joke on her, to perhaps get her to lighten up.

Unfortunately, if it was a joke it was not working, slight paranoia had set in, and she headed back into her kitchen and locked the door tight, and to deal with the nervous air that filled her body, she pulled out a bottle of red from her wine cabinet and poured herself a rather large glass.


	4. Let It be a Dream

**A/N - Back to the dark stuff we are, althought it is rather tame in comparssion as to where I would have liked to go with it. **

**Thanks for the feedback I have recieved and anyone else whom has taken time to read this.**

**Hope you enjoy the next part.**

* * *

**Let it be a dream**

**Present Day**

Jolting up, Serena had re-awoken, for no reason in particular it just seemed to happen. She looked around; hoping she had woke from the nightmare she had found herself in. She was cold, damp and feeling uncomfortable.

Nothing had changed, she was still bound by chicken wire, which had caused her wrists and ankles to become cut, in the darkness she could not see how bad the wounds were, but she could sense the pain.

Lightheaded, and gasping with thirst, Serena tried to use what little remaining saliva in her mouth to quench that thirst. It only slightly did the trick; psychologically she was trying to trick her brain into thinking she was actually drinking.

She had not been aware of anyone else around her; she had lost sense of being, regarding herself in a limbo state. However, as she sat there she became aware that the hell hole she was in has started to become a little lighter, unsure whether it was a purely delusional state of mind she discounted it.

She felt someone brush along her shoulder, shuddering to the sensation; a hand slipped around her neck and her head was pushed back on what would appear to be her captor's body. He slipped a blindfold across her head, not that it would make much difference after all she could hardly see due to the lack of light.

'.. Why... Why are you doing this' Serena mumbled her head still resting on the body behind her.

The captor said nothing; she could feel him rustle about in a bag. They had reached for a bottle of fizzy drink, forcing it to Serena's lips.

'Drink' The captor commanded

As she tilted her head back a gulped as much of the drink as possible, not caring that the remained was spilling over her, she was relieved. Right now, this felt like an act of true kindness. Nevertheless, it was a moment snatched away far too soon; she almost wanted to beg for more. The act of re-hydration could only make her stronger, reinvigorate her mind.

The captor spoke again, 'You can eat later...'

The voice was male and yet again muffled, but there was no clear idea or vision in Serena's mind as to who this was, she could not work it out yesterday and she certainly could not work it out right now.

It fell silent for a long period and he caressed his fingers on her cheek 'Don't be frightened' he whispered.

'... Why...?' Serena spoke again, she seemed to have lost her strong demeanour, the guards had fallen and no strength to keep them up, she was vulnerable.

'Shhh'

Frustrated, in a moment of madness she tried to break free, not caring that she was harming her own body in doing so. It was something he would not allow, he hurried himself in front of her as she screamed at him 'Let me go!'

'I can't' he replied grabbing hold of her arms as she continued to try and fight her way into release and although he sounded calm inside his blood was boiling, how dare she try to free herself, speak to him like that. '.. Just do as you are told and things will turn out for the better'

'Fuck you' Serena spat

'Hey, you'll regret that'

'I'll take my chances' there it was some fighting spirit was back, hydration was having a positive effect on her.

However, it was a short-lived positive and it was evident that it was not just Serena's newly hydrated mind that was having an effect on her, her focus seemed to fall out if sorts, instead of being able to make out shapes, everything around her seemed like a fuzzy mess.

It was once again as if she was drunk, but she knew what she had just drunken was not alcohol, it was just lemonade. Everything just seemed to feel so slow, she felt like she could not move.

'... What... Have you ... Done' she struggled with her words.

'Don't worry sweetheart, I'll look after you... I like you' he traced his fingers up and down her leg 'You're still beautiful'

'... Go.. Away...'

'Shhhh now, lie down for me'

However, Serena appeared frozen, she could not move, she felt like she had no control of her body. He could see that, he knew that, it was part of the plan.

He softly pushed her down, and started to run his hand through her hair 'I'm going to make love to you'

'N.. No... No'

'Serena, I know you want me to.. .'

'No' She repeated, holding so much fear, yet powerless in all ways.

'Sweetheart, don't argue now... I've missed this' he spoke as he ran his hand from her hair, down her neck and clasping her clothed breast. 'I won't hurt you, I promise'

In a wilderness of violation, Serena was stripped bare of all her dignity and was engulfed into an hour of pure horrendous torture. This act of lovemaking as he so wistfully called it was nothing but that. It was not tender, loving, or gentle. He was vigorous and aggressive; completely enraged his brute force caused an affright Serena to silently cry as she endured this attack.

It appeared the man hated Serena, beating her was his way of expressing that hatred. The darkness of his mind reflected this and upon completing what he had set out to do; he simply upped and left, not before making a few small "kind" gestures.

He threw a pre-packaged sandwich besides the physically and emotionally numb Serena, and set to change to lightening in the room, he placed a light bulb in the hanging light just to the left of where she lay leaving that as the only light source, before heading out as if nothing had happened. Dazed and unaware of the events that had happened Serena stared up into this light, as if it was her only hope of freedom.


	5. Black Rose

**A/N - Back to the slightly less sinister stuff once more. I will be flicking from past and present in time scales a lot within chapters. Just to set up around events. **

**- secondly, I have most of this written up in a notepad, I'm just enjoying the sun too much and not spending a lot of time on the laptop/phone writing, this goes will all my current and upcoming fictions. **

**Thirdly, thanks for all those who have read and reviewed. Your thoughts are always taken with great kindness, and I enjoy hearing your therioes and thoughts - So keep them coming !**

* * *

**5 weeks earlier**

**Black Rose**

Finishing off from the first of a weeklong of night shifts Serena was glad to be getting off home, the night shift was long, dreary and quiet and more positively not a single bad or strange thing had happened, this was a first.

The past week had seen Serena received a few more bunches of a variety of flowers, Red Carnations, Jasminum Sambac, Primroses and Purple Hyacinth, each holding cryptic messages that rattled the unflappable Serena. Yet when anyone came to ask, she dismissed the matter entirely claiming it was mix up at a florist that had not been amended, a statement, which no one quite believed.

Therefore, she was grateful that nothing sinister had happened, as of yet, of course this was all to be short lived, life was never that fair on anyone. A new dawn was breaking as Serena headed out of Holby City Hospital and towards her car. Everything was seemingly normal and without a second thought, Serena got into her car and placed her bag in the passenger's side and her key into the ignition.

It was there she noticed something sitting on her windscreen under the window wiper. It appeared to be a single Rose, and for a moment, she just stared at it half tempted to leave it there and drive off without considering it. Nevertheless, curiosity got the better of her, she had to investigate - remove this object of distress.

After getting out of her car, Serena picked up the Rose and hesitantly thought about just dropping it on the floor and accidental drop of course, but not even, she would condone littering.

'Ms Campbell' a voice spoke, causing Serena to jump and drop the Rose back onto her car bonnet.

Looking up she composed herself, she knew the voice, but it did not half give her a scare 'Mr Hanssen'

'Is all well?'

'Of course'

'You seem on edge' Henrik replied having noticed her less that stern demeanour.

'I'm fine'

'As a colleague I'd like to remind you I am here if you have any professional or personal worries'

'Hmmm' Serena sighed, feeling rattled by Henrik's concern 'As I said I am _fine_'

'Very well' he responded, despite not to effect liking Serena, he admired her charisma and would hate to see her in a rut.

'Good'

'Ah a Black Rose' Henrik noticed the Rose on the car

'Apparently so'

'Although not a true colour, they are said to represent the inner evil of the human psyche, combined with the metaphorical and actual representation on death'

'I do worry about you Henrik; if you had not of become a surgeon I could imagine you confined in horticulture'

'You do have a rather vivid imagination'

Serena rolled her eyes

'One simply takes time to evaluate the finer things in life'

With nothing truly witty to say, Serena hesitated 'Who would such a flower?'

'The barer of the Rose has a message'

'Flowers are supposed to be romantic... Not act as some weird symbolism' Serena replied discounting her knowledge of the symbolism behind White Lilies.

'Now that is where you are wrong Ms Campbell, the romantic connotations are more mythical that pigs flying'

"Wow was that Hanssen trying to be funny," Serena thought to herself but she did not let on any reaction as he continued to speak.

'Flowers merely have different symbolisms regarding the line if thought the sender is taking, although the Black Rose only bares that dark message'

'Well that is fantastic; I wish people would be more upfront about these things'

'Perhaps gaining your attention, steering you off focus is there plan'

Serena scowled 'Wasting their time more like'

Although she could not help but feel suspicious of Henrik Hanssen, he just seemed to know so much. He was a man of great intellect, but Serena felt he was letting on just a little too much.

'Seeing as you are so interested, why don't you take it' She limply held out the Rose 'I am sure you'll have a use for it.

Henrik took the Rose from her, miffed by Serena's behaviour, he was sure she was hiding something, but instead of trying to debate the matter, he merely said. 'Goodbye Ms Campbell'

Half-smiling Serena did not reply and simply got back into her car, but failed to do much else as she watched Henrik walk off into the distance. Trying to convince herself that this was some illusive drunk nightmare, Serena wanted to rid the thought that something so strange could happen to her.

Turning in her engine, Serena made an unusual move for putting on the car radio, rather than playing the more mellow sounds that she had on her iPhone. She just wanted to break the silence; she would rather listen to something she disliked just to distract from the events that had just happened.

Coincidences aside, she did not like what she heard, Heart FM flashed the screen, and playing Seal's - Kiss from a Rose, gritting her teeth, she immediately turned the radio off.

Agitated, Serena revved her engine, and sped off out the car park, she didn't even want to go home, home would mean she'd be alone for the day, Eleanor would be away at College and although Serena herself would be heading to bed. She feared what would be to come when she re-awoken.

A whole world of locked away emotions tried to stir its ugly head, it was far too overwhelming and too out of character for Serena to feel this way. Nevertheless, as with many others, Serena had deep, dark, painful memories locked away in an internal box, and the mild torment she was suffering had begun to unlock that internal box. Serena pulled over into the lay-by as tears began to fall from her eyes; she tried to blot out some of those memories that started to seep through, she knew this feeling. Fear.


	6. Déjà vu

**A/N - Slightly dark and obscure themes within.**

**Let me know your thoughts, opinions, etc.**

**Just who could be behind this?**

* * *

**Present day - ****Déjà vu**

Disorientated, her eyes started to flicker open yet each time they did a strong light from above forced them to lock tightly and remain that way. Serena mumbled a few sounds as she wiggled her body, she was uncomfortable, and notably sore, her groin throbbed, her body shivered yet at the same time, she felt completely disconnected from her own body.

Wanting to curl up into a tiny ball, she attempted to do so as every bone in her body ached. In doing do Serena noticed something her hands had been set free from their restraints, this sudden realisation prompted Serena to open her eyes whilst in a foetal like position. The shadows of her body masked the bright light from above as she focused upon her cut, bruised wrists. Flimsy bandages were loose around her arms; someone had clearly attempted to fix the damage. Pulling the bandages up she covered the wounds, a slow and painful task, Serena lacked energy, she lacked desire to truly help herself.

Although resembling the feeling of being ran over by a lorry, the foetal position was in some ways a comforting one. It was there she realised something, the core behind her shivering body, as she held her legs close to her, she came to acknowledge her partially clothed body. Unlocking herself from the foetal position her eyes remained fixed upon her bare legs.

The light shone bright on her bloodstained and bruised thighs, and Serena could not work out how or why. Slowly sitting herself up she observed her physical trauma. A sickening feeling pulsed through her stomach as she grabbed the raggy sheet that was lying beside her, to preserve whatever dignity she had.

In moving the sheet, she caught site of the sandwich that had been left for her. Logic called out to her; in the weakness, she felt food would give her some strength. Strength that she needed in order to gain some control, find a reasoning notion as to why she was suffering such torture.

Reaching out for the sandwich she hastily opened the packaging, hunger took over, and the feeling of food entering her mouth exhilarated her. The filling disgusted her; Tuna and Sweetcorn, this was once a sandwich filling she could tolerate. However, since her pregnancy with her daughter, Eleanor this toleration changed, but as gut churning, as it was Serena continued to eat.

'That's my girl' A voice boomed from in the distance; upon witnessing her complete the sandwich.

Serena looked around, but she could not make anything out, long distance her sight was hazy. The voice was also still very muffled and she had no collision as to who it was. The sounds of a chair moving along the floor echoed around the room as he moved into the light.

'Oh Serena, sweetheart why so sad?' his voice pierced the air like a wolf calling out for its prey.

Removing the garments that masked his face and muffled his voice, the light from above brightened his face, flooding it to a pale white. His blue eyes shone like clean cut diamonds. Standing up he moved to sit beside her, clasping her face in his, hands he made Serena look him in the eyes. He was rectifying their connection, or at least he was trying to.

Considering her options, a fighting survival instinct kicked in, Serena wanting to be free of this nightmare; she knew she had to play to his advantage. Placing a hand over his she pleadingly looked into his eyes.

'You don't need to do this... Please' Serena spoke in almost a whisper 'I'll do whatever you want me to..'

'No... No... No' He gritted his teeth

Moving her hand to his cheek, she stroked it softly 'You've got me now, what more do you want?' Forcing herself Serena placed a kiss onto his lips.

At first, he reciprocated, he got a thrill from the feel of her lips savouring his, but he could feel her kisses were fake; they were not the loving tender moments he remembered. In a violent turn, he pushed her away, throwing an angry punch to her cheek.

'You cheap tart' he remarked in pure dislike

Serena cowered in pain, it was unusual that her flirtatious ways failed, in the past it always had managed to get her out of the most difficult of situations, but not today, any fighting spirit she had was yet again quashed and unable to break through.

'Just let me go' she whispered

'I can't do that Serena' he replied, the venom in his voice prominent and he then rummaged in his pocket for rope to restrain her hands once more. Removing most of her physical movements was the only way he felt he could gain the upper hand.

'Who are you?' Serena pleaded, if he was not going to let her go, she needed to at least know his name. Perhaps trying to build up a personal connection could work to her advantage.

'You don't remember? Do you?'

'I can't' Serena shook her head

'Look at me! Look at me! He yelled moving his face right to hers 'Look at me'

Serena looked into his eyes; she had no choice he was domineering, taunting. 'I don't know you...' She was adamant that she did not know him.

'My little blossom, you do... You so very do' he placed a hand on her stomach 'We have such a connection'

That single action began the trigger, numerous hidden locked away emotions and memories erupted from deep within. Fear rocked her soul, the darkness seeped through to her eyes.

'No..'

'Yes'

'No' Serena repeated, the salty tears flooding down her cheeks 'It can't be..'

He kissed her lips 'I knew you would wait for me, I've been keeping a close eye on you...'

The sheer terror of her realisation opened up like a rotting cadaver, significant events from her past overpowered her mind. It all became very familiar, she could sense it in her bones, there was a feeling creeping within her that this had happened before.

'Now don't panic sweetheart, I'm going to fix it, I'm going to leave you alone now. Let you think about this, about us'

With her hands now restrained, she attempted to reach out for him, in a final bid not to be left completely alone. 'Stay please... Let's talk'

'Not going to happen, you need some time to think... to rest' He kissed her cheek 'Take care now'

The man who distinctively knew Serena, who Serena knew made a sharp exit without saying another word, without letting himself hear a word from her. He blocked her out, dismissed her calls. Like a slab of rotten meat he left her there, he once was meant to love her yet he treated her in the most disgusting ways. The wilderness of Serena's world caved in, everything started to make sense, his anger, and her betrayal. Serena had spent years under this man's influence, a love that felt so strong, yet so dangerous, so conflicting.

Additionally, even though she still could not be clear to what had happened to her earlier as there was no memory, she remembered the after feeling. This numb throbbing ache, the blood the coldness, she had felt it before and on more than one previous occasion, but her mind was not allowing her to access that deep memory, she had blocked it out, purposely blocked it out. After the last time and years of therapy, Serena had sworn herself never to go back and become week and conflicted by past ordeals, she had reinvented herself. The internal box was continuing to unravel and all of a sudden, one of the most terrifying ordeals that had ever happened to her unlocked like a spontaneous combustion.

Serena had been raped, and today was not the first time it had happened, as the shock filled her veins she knew exactly who had done this, and she had never expected to see him ever again, how was it even possible that he was able to track her down, watch her for so long? Fearing for her life, fearing what was to come knowing what he was capable of Serena rocked herself back and forth humming a tune to distract herself from the thoughts that started to load her mind.


	7. The Card

**A/N - This is a foundation chapter for the next, It gives a small insight as to who may be doing this to Serena, but only slight.**

**Hope you continue to enjoy, and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed (and gave theories so far) **

* * *

**The Card - Four Weeks Earlier**

Today, Serena was on paperwork duty, she had a mountain of reports to fill out and amend before the end of the day. It was only seven am in the morning and she had already had her third cup of coffee. Having had difficulties sleeping last night, she was glad she did not have to be wearing "Surgeon" hat, but equally she would rather not be part of the tedium of paperwork as that could often be duller than ditchwater. That was not to say she was able to focus better on the paperwork it was just a little safer for her to be doing so. She still failed to understand why she decided to arrive in at five am, she probably could have done with that extra little bit of sleep.

Her eyes just seemed to mush all the words together on the page, blinking she looked up and sighed.

'Good grief, I think I'm going mad' she said to herself

Knowing she probably should step away from drinking any more coffee, a caffeine overdose was the last thing she would need. Serena decided food would be the next best thing. A Blueberry Muffin or a Pain au Chocolat seemed like a perfect compromise, a naughty compromise, but one that would be worth the satisfaction.

Collecting her purse, Serena clocked the time; Ric appeared to be late for the start of his shift, that man would lose his own head if it were not screwed on. Thankfully, Malick had arrived in at the same time as herself and she could trust him to keep things in order, with or without Ric being present.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Sitting on the bench just outside the Wyvern entrance, Serena held a half-eaten muffin in one hand, her purse in the other. Taking a moment, she closed her eyes and took in the cool breeze around her.

It was a calming and refocusing moment. A moment that Serena needed, so much so she even contemplated going back upstairs, and bringing her paperwork outside to complete. This air was very refreshing.

'Skiver' A male voice spoke forcing her to open her eyes, the man was Ric who had a smug look on his brimming on his face.

'You're late' Serena replied, ignoring his statement

'Car troubles...'

'There is a thing known as a taxi' Serena quipped

'Exactly why I am late' Ric replied 'What's your excuse?'

'Just needed a moment to get some air, paperwork can be heavy on the mind of you stick at it, without taking some time away'

'Age finally catching up with you' Ric joked

'Don't be foolish' Serena rolled her eyes and stood up 'You're still late, I could have you reprimanded for poor time keeping'

Ric grunted in response 'You know me, I like to saunter'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Having been hard at work for another four hours straight, Serena emerged herself back into reality. It was now eleven thirty, and although much time had passed, Serena had hoped it would have been a little bit later in the day. Another five and a half hours and she could probably sneak away.

It was a little too earlier for her to break for lunch, but equally she did not want to submerge herself in work further and burn herself out. A caffeine break that is what she was going to have, once again reenergise the mind.

A tap came to the office door and Ric wondered in 'Not disturbing am I?'

Ric had not been in the office since he arrived; respectfully he wanted to leave Serena in peace.

'No, not at all' Serena gave a tired smile

'Mail has just been brought up, this lot is yours' Ric replied handing over her lot of mail, before heading to his desk with a lonesome envelope

'How very kind of you' Serena replied flicking through the envelopes, throwing each one down with disinterest, until the last one caught her eye.

'Anything interesting?' Ric innocently asked.

'... A conspicuous looking envelope...'

'Could be a card?'

'Really? I mistook the bright pink for an important document' Serena rolled her eyes, curiously she opening it, sequins with the number eighteen flooded out causing Serena to pull the most perplexed look.

'Birthday card?'

Serena did not respond, she just stared at the card.

'.. Can't believe you kept your birthday hidden from us...'

'It's not my birthday' Serena suddenly snapped

'Oh... ' He was going to ask, why on earth she would get sent a card, but he changed his mind at the fear of his head being bitten off.

'It's Eleanor's eighteenth' Serena was calm in her tone, although inside she was confused and horrified at the thought of a card for Eleanor rolling up at her workplace. Opening to the card, all at first seemed to be well. However, upon further reading, she discovered it had been left unsigned, and that factor seemed to worry Serena. An anonymous card for her daughter, being sent to Holby City Hospital, her work place rather than the home address and addressed for Eleanor. Something was not right; something did not seem to fit.

'Who is it from?' Ric chanced asking a question

Serena mumbled a sound

'... Edward?' Ric figured it could have been from the ex-husband, who he had heard of briefly.

'No, he's not Elean...' Serena paused, she had realised what she was about to say, about to reveal, that dark secret nearly slipped out, hardly anyone knew the truth and she nearly told it to Ric, without even giving it a second thought and she had no idea what had nearly possessed her to do so. Amending her line of though Serena continued '... He is not that stupid or inconsiderate... It doesn't even say who it's from'

Unsure of the situation, as Ric found Serena impossible to read, he was cautious with his response 'Right, that's a little strange don't you think?'

'Oh I didn't know you were a detective; tell me something I don't know'

'You had almost two weeks of receiving anonymous flowers, and now this...'

'The flowers are irrelevant to this, you know I don't even want to discuss this with you, it's none of your business'

Ric knew this was his cue to leave, because Serena was either going to implode in anger or at least storm off, he could see the red mist cloud her eyes. 'Very true, my mistake... I should not have expressed my thoughts'

Once Ric had exited the office, Serena took a few deep breathes, burn her hands began to tremble as they held this card. The number of odd bewildering things that had been happening to Serena recently was one thing. Now that her daughter was, a possible target to this absurdity was another. It put the fear of god into Serena, but she was not sure how to deal with this situation, or what she should do.

All she knew was she did not want to appear weak. She wanted to deal with this without outside help, she had been a burden on others before, and she was not going let that happen again.


	8. April 1995

**A/N 1 - This is sort of the biggie, the bare-bones and lets say the reveal to Serena's past**

* * *

**April 1995**

A candle lit dinner, made for two. It was just perfection, a romantic night in filled with love and joy was all that Serena was hoping for. Tonight she was going to reveal her news to her partner; a small tiny life had started to grow inside her, a life that could spell a new beginning; a positive beginning. It was a chance to start afresh and forget the past.

Serena had even managed to sneak away from work early, not something she would usually condone, but tonight was important. She was even going to allow herself a glass of wine, something she had discreetly been avoiding for a month now. Nevertheless, knowing that everything was safe, she was going to allow herself this treat.

That said, she was beginning to get highly anxious, he was running late and his clinic would have finished over an hour ago, and they did not live more than twenty minutes away from the Hospital. Serena paced up and down the kitchen, she could not serve dinner, as he was not home, and she could not do anything. She feared the fact that dinner would burn, causing to be completely ruined, and that it would be all her fault.

Thoughts ran through her mind, what if something had happened, an accident on the way home. Surely if that had happened, she would have been contacted if something had happened. Negative thoughts trailed her mind, what if he was being unfaithful. It would explain a few things, his hot/cold behaviour, violent outbursts. He was hiding a secret that he could not contain. Serena was now sure of it. She had recently turned thirty years old, un-married, in a dreadful relationship, and pregnant with this man's child. However, Serena loved him none the less, despite everything wrong in their relationship she loved him, and prayed to god that he was not unfaithful.

Contemplating being remarkably stupid, Serena considered having a second glass of wine, or even something stronger. However, it was not a moment too soon, and her drunken boyfriend. Stood in the doorway to the kitchen, Serena braced herself; she knew that he and alcohol did not mix.

'Baby... Sorry I'm late'

'You're pissed'

He chuckled childishly 'Few beers and Tequilas with the young'uns'

'You said you'd be home on time'

'Rena baby, come on...' He approached her slipping his hands around her waist and kissing her neck.

'David, don't.. You promised you'd be home'

'Christ!' He pulled away 'It's only fucking dinner; you can't cook for shit anyway'

'You're only saying that because you're drunk'

'No darling it's true' David was blunt 'A dog wouldn't even eat anything you prepared'

'Anything else you want to criticise, while you're there? I mean if I'm so terrible, why the hell are you with me?'

'You're a great shag'

'Charming' Serena sighed 'Why don't you just head back out with your little friends'

'No, because you made a big fucking deal about this dinner, I came home didn't I? So what is so important?'

'It doesn't matter' Serena looked away; this was not how she had planned it.

'Don't mess about Serena, what is it?'

She took a deep breath and ignored him, a bad move on her part but she really did not want to fight. In rage, he pushed her back against the wall. Her eyes met his as she trembled in fear, his grip around her neck feeling like the only thing keeping her upright.

'Tell me, I swear to god Serena, I will..' David raised his fist, locking her eyes shut, Serena blurted out the truth.

'I'm pregnant...'

'Don't shit with me'

'... David, listen to me. I'm telling the truth, we're going to have a baby'

'You whore' David spat and threw Serena a punch in the eye, releasing her from his grasp he then paced around in an angry rant 'A baby. You? You couldn't look after a kid, you see all your patients as statistics, not people. Fuck. You stupid cow, you're not keeping it, we are not doing. That thing is aborted, or I'll be kicking it out you myself'

Reaching out and grasping one hand around the work surface, Serena contemplated her move. Tears streaming down her face, Serena had been putting up with these outbursts for the best part of a year. Yet still she loved him, but now there was a third party to this, a small tiny innocent life growing inside her. Serena had to fight for that child; she knew that just out of her reach was a knife. If she could just slowly move a few inches she could possibly have grasp of it, have a defence strategy.

It was a move that did not fool David he seemed to second-guess it, as if he knew her mind.

'Rena, don't be silly' David's tone of voice was low, and almost calm. 'You don't want to be doing anything like that'

In a quick move, he had Serena pinned against the work surface, a menacingly whispered into her ear 'You try and stab me, you'll be locked up and that spawn on yours will be taken away from you, quicker than you can cry self defence'

'Let me go, and I won't have to'

'I can't, you're mine...' David replied tracing his hand down her body, 'I own every part of you'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Once David had left their home, back out to go on the "lash". Serena collected a bag of things, just a few basics, nothing to drastic as she could not manage much, pain flooded her body, she was bruised, battered and raped. Something she had often covered up daily, a hidden secret. However, this was the final straw, and without his presence, Serena made a bid for freedom.

Upon leaving her house, Serena drove around for what felt like hours. She did not know where she was heading she just drove until she winded up at the door to the one person she knew she could confide in. Before she knew it, she was ringing the doorbell, shaking with fear. Fear, that there would be no answer, fear that some strange coincidence had brought David here.

He opened the door; his heart just seemed to sink. The woman before him had bloodshot eyes, clear tear tracks upon her bruised face, her coat tightly wrapped around her guarding more hidden secrets.

'I didn't know where to go' Serena finally spoke

'Jesus! Come in' He carefully ushered her in, but he was hesitant 'Shit, Serena. This is bad'

A voice called from upstairs, interrupting the tender moment 'Eddie, honey who is it?'

It was Edward's latest conquest, one of many. The man could not help himself, he had two failed marriages behind him due to infidelity, and his bachelor lifestyle was not looking to be stopped anytime soon. He was only seven years her senior but he had the mind of a randy teenager.

'I shouldn't have come here' Serena responded upon hearing the woman's voice 'I'll go, you're clearly busy'

'No. She's only a bit of skirt. I'll call her a cab, send her home'

'I'm the one who should go'

'Serena, if this is what I think it is, you're not going anywhere, not until I know you'll be safe... get yourself sat down in the living room, I'll be five minutes, ten tops'

'Okay' Serena relented, and headed off to the living room.

She perched herself onto the sofa, feeling uncomfortable, on edge, in her head it did not feel right to be here, interrupting her colleagues personal life in such way. She tensed up as she could hear the woman scream all sorts of venom, Edward demoralising her was just as bad, it made Serena question herself for turning up here to Edward's house. After all, he did not treat his woman with respect either more like sexual objects. Sexual objectification had become the norm for Serena; especially where David was concerned, but Edward saw her as a human being, a person of course he did try his chances and got nowhere. A small rebuff earned her his respect, a friendship.

With the ditsy woman out the way after much protesting and a snarky comment to Serena on her exit, Edward popped his head around the door.

'Tea?'

'Please'

A few moments later, Edward returned with two cups of tea, and he sat beside Serena.

'You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to' Edward placed his hand upon hers causing her to break down in tears. Pulling her too he placed a kiss on her hair, and she winced in pain whilst in his hold. 'You should get yourself looked at'

'.. No.. There's nothing wrong, I just had to leave..'

'You don't need to pretend, not to me'

Edward knew what David was capable of; he unintentionally walked in on Serena getting changed after a messy operation. He had caught glimpse of a number of deep bruises on her body, Serena had usually covered them with make-up but today she was running late and it had been forgotten. Such moment resulted in a confession; a bond between the pair was formed. Edward admired Serena and failed to understand how a man could raise a hand to his own partner. However, he promised to keep her secret, and said he would be there in her time of need and this was that moment.

'I... He, he was drunk...'

'That's not an excuse'

'I can handle it'

'Why are you here then?'

'I'm pregnant... Three months'

'I don't condone what he's done Serena. I turned a blind eye because you asked me to, but this no. He's getting away with. You have to call the police. You need to be checked over, if not for yourself but for your unborn child'

'I can't'

'You can'

'If I get rid of the baby it will be fine, it will work out' Serena dissociated herself from the truth 'Having a child is just silly. David's right..'

Edward wanted to get angry, shout at her for being so blind, but even he knew that was the wrong kind of action to take 'Serena, you have to report this'

'No. If won't do any good at all, it will make things worse'

'I will stick by you'

'Don't be so ridiculous'

'Serena if you don't make that call in will' Edward was firm, yet gentle with his voice 'It's the right thing to do'

'I'll be a laughing stock'

'You'll be a stronger woman, one that stood up, spoke out'

'I'd rather just be Dr Serena McKinnie, work towards becoming a GS Consultant. Not a victim of well... . All sorts. And I certainly do not want it dragged up, through statements courts... The lot of it'

'But you are a victim, and sure as hell you're going to make consultant. But Serena you will forever be victim if you don't do anything about this, David will win. He may go on to do this to other woman'

'I don't care; we work in the same hospital'

'No-one needs to know the circumstances. He'll be suspended at best' Edward sighed 'I've got a friend, she works as a Police Surgeon, we're out her area. She could help'

'I don't know, Do you trust her.. ?'

'I know she's good at her job, I would not have suggested it otherwise'

Serena pondered for a moment 'Okay. Make the call'

Edward gave a small smile 'Brave girl'

Serena just nodded as she took to cup of tea into her hand, although the brew was now barely warm she took a few sips. Uncertain as to whether she was doing the right thing, she was also still fazed by Edward's willingness to help. He was a Casanova, so the fact that he put so much of his time and compassion into Serena confused her, but she was truly grateful.

* * *

**A/N 2 - I decided not to make Mr Campbell a complete moo in this. **

**Hope it is all good :) **


	9. My Love

**My love - Present Day**

Heartbroken, hurt, bewildered, alone and abandoned. Serena once again found herself locked away and trapped in this empty, dark, and disgusting room.

Every memory from her treacherous and painstaking memory from her relationship with David flooding back, right up until the day she stood in court to tell her story. In the rarity, that it was David was to serve eight years imprisonment, and a restraining order never to remain within a twenty-mile radius of Serena or the child they shared.

From the moment he David's jail sentence began, Serena never thought of him again, she blotted out everything not just to save herself, but to save her newborn daughter from living and seeing the pain she suffered. Serena had taken drastic action to move Hospitals now working in St George's. Edward too had moved on, he was a locum after all, and had already been working on an extended contract

Since the trial, Edward took care of Serena, took her in, and protected her from the negative storms and in the lengthy process, they started to fall in love. Serena had her very own knight in shining armour, a true protector, a gallant gentleman who gave up his philandering lifestyle for this woman. Edward even promised to take care of her daughter Eleanor as if she was his own.

For a few years it was perfect, a lovely set up they even got married, but as Serena went on a journey of rediscovery, leaving the broken and fragile woman behind and became a mother, who worked tirelessly to provide her child with a secure and safe future it came at a cost to her relationship with Edward.

It was an amicable split towards the end, but not without its bitterness and regret. Edward suckered in by a young nurse he worked with committed adultery, stating he trail of deceit, upon Serena finding out remarks, of Eleanor's true parentage dominated the arguments. Furthermore, when Edward professed that he preferred it when Serena was the victim did the real breakdown in the marriage arise.

All of this happened because of David, he was the key to everything and the reason nothing was perfect in her life. In a time before she met David, her life was conventional she was happy, her life with was a mess, and life after David was not any better.

Knowing that eighteen years down the line, David was back in her life, in the cruellest way possible was a bigger fear. The past had well and been truly buried and had been left in a forgotten grave, yet this grave had just been re-opened, like an old body needing that needed re-exhumation, the past was coming back with a bite.

Even though David was not in the room with her now, she could feel him there; she knew he was watching her, Serena could never and would never forgive what he had done to her but she needed to reach out to him, a desperate attempt for release.

'David... I... I want to say sorry. I messed up. I really messed up. You have to understand, I never wanted to go to the police... I.. Edward, he.. He is not like you... Not as loving. He, he err manipulated me, said he would tell everyone that I was having an affair with him... And that.. that'

Serena struggled to find the words, feeling sick at the lies she was telling. She could not lie anymore she had to be truthful. After a few moments of silence, Serena spoke once more,

'David, I loved you so much, I thought you loved me. I even told myself in some self-deluded way, that every bruise you gave me was a mark of your love... I was just blind and I didn't want to see you for what you were, you were a monster, who violated me'

Sniffing, and feeling a fresh flow of tears stream down her face, Serena took a few deep breaths, looking for her inner strength.

'We could have been so happy, you and I. We were happy and then you changed, and I still don't know how or why. You probably always were a bastard who beat up every woman you dated... I wonder if they are as screwed up as me. The real reason I went to the police, it wasn't because Edward was a manipulator, he made me realise that my daughter was the most precious little thing in the world, her life was more important than mine. Had I never fell pregnant I would have stayed with you, because I was blinded by love. But our little girl, I don't regret keeping her, she was and is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I am glad she does not know about you, as far as she is concerned Edward is her father... You will never deserve something so precious'

Serena let out a little laugh

'You should be punishing him, not me. But you're not a real man, real men do not treat the woman they love this way. Think about it why would this make me love you? I suppose you'll try to act the man, find Edward throw your fists, he took me from you just as much as you pushed me away'

A clatter of sounds echoed from behind, she was right, he was there listening.

'I loved.. Love you Serena and you betrayed me, I have to make you understand, what you did. It was wrong' David spoke from the other side of the wall.

'Love... You don't know the meaning of the word. You are disgusting, I'd rather eat my own flesh, than love you'

A thud, a clatter of metal and David burst into the room 'Don't be so distasteful. You need to listen to me. Everything I did was because I love you... This is because I love you. We're going to be together now, it's all going to be okay. We will be a family again... I will find our Eleanor and bring her home to us'

'You leave Ellie out of this... You touch her and I swear...'

'You've got no power in this Rena, don't fight it'

'You bastard'

Serena's hatred for David was strong and even David knew it, he did not want to hear another bad word from her, and it was far easier to shut her up and believe she loved him, and not listen to what she really felt. In that moment of anger, he threw a rock off the floor, it hitting her head and knocking her out cold.


	10. Text Messages

**Three Weeks Earlier - Text messages **

A rare occasion, Serena had taken herself away from her busy work life, and had chosen to relax in such way that did not involve Wine; she was spending the evening with Eleanor, eating take-away Pizza, and watching films. Although, Eleanor's choices of films were much to Serena's dislike. Eleanor selected a number of "Horror" films, "Silent Hill" "Jeepers Creepers", and "Triangle" being the choices. Eleanor decided to choose "Triangle" as her mother had said it seemed the least ambiguous.

Eleanor being Eleanor, wanted to light out and to watch the film in completely darkness, despite Serena's dissatisfaction, she agreed to it. They both sat on the large sofa, a Pizza box between them, Eleanor truly engrossed in the film, it fascinated her on so many levels, Serena on the other hand was mind-numbingly irritated, her medical brain switching on every time an injured character was on-screen.

Serena's mobile flashed and the loud text tone caused her and Eleanor to jump.

'Shit a brick mum!' Eleanor exclaimed

'Ellie, I wish you would refrain from using such language' Serena sighed as she picked up her iPhone from the armrest. Without looking at the message on the lock screen, she keyed in her password, and the text message app opened up. The number was unfamiliar and the message was even more obscure.

_"Hello... Do you miss me?"_

Serena raised an eyebrow, and just deleted the message.

'Who is it?' Eleanor asked

'No-one, wrong number'

Disregarding the conversation, Eleanor and Serena, settled back into watching the movie. With Eleanor occasionally shouting out to the lead female character, warning her to "stop" and just focus upon the situation she had found herself in.

But a cycle had begun, a repeated event every ten minutes a text message arrived

Message number two _"I asked a question"_

Message number three _"You can't ignore me forever"_

Message number four _"I've thought about you everyday" _

Each message deleted no sooner than it had arrived, with Serena not even truly acknowledging the words that flashed upon her screen. Instead, Serena silenced her phone, the text tone causing a rude interruption to the film that she and Eleanor were watching. However, silencing the phone was not enough, the vibration and the flash of Serena's phone caused just as much of a distraction

Message number five _"I know you are reading these messages"_

Deleted

Message number six _"I will find you"_

Deleted

Message number seven _"Say hello to Eleanor"_

'Urgh, give it here' Eleanor venting in frustration snatching her mothers' phone from her

_'Ellie!'_

'This loser needs to stop texting you. Ignoring him ain't putting him straight, gotta freak him out a bit, it's like obsessive behaviour let's play them at their game, it will be fun'

Serena rolled her eyes tabbed daughters use of slang 'I can get the number blocked tomorrow'

'Fat lot of good that does, they just get a new one'

'What do you mean?' Serena quizzed, reaching out for the lamp and flicking it on 'Has someone been harassing you?'

'It is probably some guy I've pissed off'

'How long ago was this?' Serena pressed for an answer; this now was not about her but about her daughter

'I dunno.. Week, I think'

'And you did not tell me, Ellie I am your _mother_'

'You're hardly here, so I used my initiative. Blocked the number, it didn't work at first, but they got bored' Eleanor sniped as she flicked through her mother's texts from the unknown number 'Oh my God'

'What?'

Eleanor pulled out her phone from the side of the sofa 'I kept the last message they sent.. Just in case, anything _did _happen... Mum it's the same number'

'Ellie... You really should have told me, if someone is harassing you, we need to deal with it'

'Mum you are _so_ overdramatic they have stopped it now. It's not a big deal...'

'Not a big deal, you could have been in danger' Serena feared for her daughter's life

'There was nothing to worry about; it was just weird texts about wanting to see me. I never responded... Built a bridge and got over it'

Becoming frustrated with Eleanor's lapsed attitude, Serena felt cornered with what she should do, on one hand Eleanor was no longer being subjected to a dozen messages and could well be safe, however on the flip side Serena herself was now experiencing the same treatment. Coupled with the previous strange goings on there was certainly something or someone out to spook her. However, Serena still did not want to believe that something was not right.

'Sweetheart, if anything had happened to you, I would never forgive myself'

'Urgh _Mum_, nothing happened'

The sound of Serena's phone vibrating interrupted the moment. Luckily for Serena, she took her phone from Eleanor and thankfully felt relieved that it was not the unknown number who had text her, but simply her ex-husband

'It's your father; he wants to know if you'd like to go shopping in Manchester next weekend'

'He's such a loser too; he could have just text me'

'You know what he is like, what do you want me to say?' Serena sighed

'I'll text him, I want to know what my spending limit is'

'Eleanor, that's a little unfair, you have your own money to spend'

'And...' Eleanor smirked ' If Dad is offering to take me shopping he can pay'

Little did Eleanor know, that her father was not her father, and Serena often disliked how Eleanor would financially take advantage of the man she called "Dad". Nevertheless, the arrangement herself and Edward made, was always to let Eleanor believe that Edward was her father regardless of the circumstances and that he would always treat her as his own.


	11. No Show

**No show - Present Day **

Monday morning had arrived, the start of another busy week. Seven am and Ric was just arriving for his shift, all prepared for a lecture from Serena, she always insisted that he should arrive at least an hour before his shift, to save his own sanity. Therefore, upon entering the office he found himself surprised to see it unusually quiet, not a single witty remarked spoken to him, the lights were out and the office seemed completely untouched.

'Ha, I wonder what her excuse is this time' Ric thought to himself before getting himself ready for his rounds. However, during this time he became increasingly aware that Serena still had not arrived, he knew Serena was not one to take days off, and never one not to leave a message of informing them that there is a delay. However, he thought nothing else of it, assuming that there would be a perfectly logical explanation such as an urgent meeting with Henrik Hanssen or AAU asked for Serena's assistance.

By the time nine am, arrived, Serena still had not shown up for her shift, and the first two of her electives had already arrived, this left Ric feeling unusually concerned, he stood at the nurses' station, he was in deep thought.

'Yo Ric, where's Ms Campbell?' Malick approached, making Ric jump.

'I have not seen her'

'Is she around at all, I need to speak with her'

'No idea where she is, not heard or seen her at all'

'Well isn't that a bit odd, all hell breaks loose if we fail to show without reason' Malick remarked, surprised that Serena would be so slack.

'Hmmm' Ric pondered

'I know she has me in to assist on her electives, but they are not happy they only want to speak to her'

'Right, I will have a word with both electives. You are more than capable to take both operations single-handed. I will then drop our Queen of Mean a call'

'Alrighty, you're the boss' Malick beamed patting Ric on the back

'Not quite' Ric muttered in response.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Having spoke to Serena's electives and reassured them that Antoine Malick is more than capable of conducting their surgery, Ric had resolved one issue in today's mess. He was now constantly on the phone to Serena, he had already dialled her home phone number a few times and was on the fifth call to her mobile.

'Serena. This is ridiculous, where are you? Very unprofessional, if this was me, you would ring my neck. Look I have handed your electives to Malick, if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with me when you decide to show. Just let me know when you are going to make a re-appearance, I do like to run my ward efficiently'

Ric hung up; aggravated he threw his phone down on his desk. Serena was not even at work and he found her more infuriating than ever. He made his way back out to the ward, Chantelle being the first to speak to him.

'Have you heard from Ms Campbell yet?' She beamed with intrigue

'No, I assume she might be ill'

'But to not call in, that is so not like Ms Campbell, maybe something is wrong'

'Chantelle, you and I both know Ms Campbell can occasionally be a little unpredictable, I am sure there is a perfectly logical explanation'

'I guess' Chantelle replied

Although Ric did not actually believe there was a logical explanation, he knew Serena enough to know that this was far from her usual behaviour and with the fact that she failed to answer her mobile and her home phone remained unanswered, he begun to think the worst. Infuriating as Serena was, he would never like to think of his colleagues in trouble.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Come mid afternoon, Ric had not yet received a response from Serena, her presence asked for throughout the hospital. Serena had become the mythical woman, heard of but never seen.

However, enough was enough. Ric decided a trip to Henrik Hanssen was in order, he would at least have some answers, and Henrik always had the answer. Leaving Malick in charge, Ric made his way up the Henrik's office, he slightly hoped that Henrik did indeed have Serena in a meeting after all. However, these hopes stood quashed, upon entering the office, it was only Henrik present, and he had hoped to tuck into his lunch of Sushi.

'Mr Griffin' Henrik spoke 'What is troubling you?'

'Serena'

'Ms Campbell?' Henrik addressed her formally

'Yes'

'What has she done this time?' It was rare that Henrik would show is sense of humour, but on this occasion he allowed it.

'It is what she hasn't done, that is the problem'

'Care to expand'

'You are not aware are you?'

'Mr Griffin, can you refrain from being complex'

'Serena has failed to show for her shift'

'I see' Henrik's response was vague

'She has made no contact; I've left her messages, but seems no one is able to get hold of her'

'Your concern is noted'

'Is that all you are going to do?'

'There is little I can do Mr Griffin'

'I understand you are not her biggest fan, neither am I. However, she is a great surgeon and this is not how Serena conducts her working life' Ric could not believe he was defending her corner, but it seemed appropriate

'I suggest we give Ms Campbell to the end of the day and if she has failed to reinstate contact, we shall take matters on board' Henrik knew that was all he could do, unless Serena's family raised concern it really was none of their business.

No one was aware of the danger Serena was in, no one failed to re-call her slightly off behaviour that had occurred over the past six weeks, it had slipped their minds and they could never imagine Serena being in such predicament.


	12. Car Woes

**A/N - Slightly shorter chapter, its a filler chapter really!**

* * *

**Car Woes - two weeks earlier **

A fine Wednesday morning, Serena felt glad that she was working on a later shift today. For the past few nights, she had found it difficult to sleep. Although Serena could never figuratively have a "lie in", the later start to her shift allowed her to get a reasonable five hours worth of sleep, and enough caffeine to wake her up.

Eleanor stayed out with friends last night, so Serena had been alone for the past fifteen hours. She had put last night's inability to sleep down to Eleanor not being home; recently she had felt more comforted when her daughter was around. Serena would never let on that she felt vulnerable, it would not be right. Furthermore, Serena did not want to admit that she felt scared, to admit weakness would defeat every wall she built up to protect herself. Serena had also given up on praying for a positive day, it clearly was not going to happen, and whoever had their minds set on spooking her had done a good job, but that was still her secret. Eleanor knowing about the text messages was certainly all she needed to know.

Placing her empty coffee cup into the dishwasher, Serena became startled by the sound of a car alarm blaring from outside. It took her a few moments to realise that it was her car making such racket. Muttering a few swearwords, Serena grabbed her car keys and headed outside. However, Serena was completely unprepared for the sight she saw, her green Saab-9-3-Convertible destroyed.

Primarily, Serena turned off the alarm, before studying the sight before her. A huge amount of emotional pain hit Serena like a tonne of bricks falling from the sky.

In black spray-painted the word, "Whore" plastered upon the right hand side of the car, and the word "Tart" across the bonnet. Feeling uneasy at the prospect of discovering more slander, Serena did not look at the rest of the car, not just yet.

She questioned herself as to who could use such vulgar and derogatory terms. Of course, deep down in a locked away place she knew who would be capable of such act, but the box where Serena kept those memories,

Therefore, the only person Serena could think of was the mystical person who so frankly wanted to spook her.

Surveying the further damage to her car; they tyres, slashed, the window to the driver's side smashed and there lying on the driver's seat was a bouquet of White Lilies. An uncomfortable feeling sunk in, reality was sinking in, but she still did not truly want to face it. Standing staring at her car, Serena appeared in a world of her own, completely vacant to her surroundings.

'Serena' A woman spoke, resting their hand briefly on her shoulder, it was her next-door neighbour but one.

Serena flinched and took a while to respond 'Linda, hi...'

'Are you okay?' Linda asked

'My car...'

'Yea, it is the second vandalism act this week, Mr Broadman down the road had his garden trashed'

'I wish that news would make me feel better'

Linda nodded 'We should get you a cup of sweet-tea, you seem a little shaken'

'I will be fine' Serena lied

'Sweet tea, and call the police' Linda, a strong personality like Serena was adamant to get Serena to acknowledge the situation.

'I don't need the fuss; some idiot has decided to wreck my car'

'All the same, is Eleanor at home?'

'No..'

'Best to nip it in the bud whilst she is out' Linda smiled

'I know, I'm just due in work soon, it is a lot to take in'

'Serena, I am sure you they can spare for a few hours. Your cars been vandalised in such an obscene way; I would not expect you to come into work if I was your boss'

Serena sighed; knowing that if Eleanor came home to find things as they were it would be upsetting for her. Relenting to Linda's advice, Serena knew it was the right thing to do. After phoning the police, she had rung into work informing Henrik of the situation. Linda made Serena a sweet-tea and kept her company until the police arrived, she was one of very few friends Serena had outside the workplace.

Although this attack upon Serena's car was one of many, Serena did not disclose information regarding the text messages, the card, or even the flowers. It was easier to believe this attack strung from the same person behind Mr Broadman's vandalised garden. Having spent a lot of her previous life in denial, pretending to the world that her life was perfect, the façade had stood in place for many years, for all kinds of reasons and this was one time Serena would not let it slip, last time she did, it was to Edward and look where that got her.


	13. Where is my Mum?

**A/N - This is a split chapter, I have done this on purpose, It carries on from Chapter 11 and will continue in Chapter 15, Eleanor is our focus within this split chapter :)**

* * *

**Where is my Mum? - Present Day.**

Arriving back from her weekend away with friends, Eleanor did not expect to see her mother as she knew she would be at work, where else would her mother be. Nevertheless, Eleanor found herself in for a real surprise, she felt an unusual presence in her home, and the usual soft petal aroma appeared non-existent, replaced with the stench of bleach.

Eleanor instantly knew something was wrong, her mother could not stand the use of bleach, and the smell had always been enough to turn her stomach. Serena always opted to clean with natural based products. Trying to discount the smell, Eleanor headed straight upstairs with her small suitcase to unpack and sort out her washing.

The atmosphere as she climbed the stairs became more eerie with each step and the smell of bleach stronger. It almost felt like someone else was there in the house with her. Reaching the top of the stairs Eleanor noticed the bathroom light still switched on. Dropping her case outside her bedroom, she went to investigate.

The bathroom was clean; too clean. A pristine white glow filled the area, and the smell was overbearing. Eleanor considered that either her mother had gone bonkers or hired a cleaner. Her mother's room was opposite the bathroom, curiously, Eleanor decided to look, and something simply drew her towards her mother's bedroom.

Opening the door, the sight left Eleanor feeling confused. Serena's workbag and laptop case lay beside the dressing table. The words "I love you" scrawled in lipstick on the mirror. The thought crossed Eleanor's mind, maybe her mother had a new boyfriend and took to skiving. Chuckling, at the idea of her mother having a life outside the workplace Eleanor sat on the bed. Unintentionally stepping on an object on the floor, the object being Serena's mobile.

Picking it up Eleanor realised that her mother never left the house without her phone. Hastily attempting to turn it on she discovered the battery was dead. Spotting the charger plugged in the wall; Eleanor connected the iPhone and waited a few moments for it to come alive.

Missed calls, text messages, and voicemails flashed the screen; a constant barrage of sounds echoed the room. Panic began to set in, each text message either awaiting a general reply or questioning her whereabouts. Upon hearing the voicemail Ric had left for Serena; Eleanor began to shake nervously, something or someone had taken her mother.

Fear took over and Eleanor could not stay in her home alone, she felt scared that someone was there, that she could be took away too. A clatter of sounds came from the back garden, fight or flight mode set in and Eleanor made a dash from her home, she held her handbag close, walking out into the streets she had no idea what to do or who to turn to. Her mum was missing; there appeared no way to get in contact her. Eleanor dreaded to think what could have happened; deciding to go to the one place she knew her mother felt at home, Eleanor hoped that there would be a chance that this was all some wind up and her mother would be at work.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Walking the long corridors of Holby City Hospital, like a small-lost child, Eleanor ended up on Keller, checking the Consultant's Office, in a first bid for some answers. Nothing, anxieties crept in, Eleanor developed a nervous shake as she walked out to the main ward, her eyes scanning the area like radars.

Carelessly, Eleanor was not truly looking where she was going, and ran straight into the path of Ric Griffin; whom had returned from his chat with Henrik Hanssen.

Unaware of who bumped into him, the usual grumpy Ric reacted in anger 'Can people watch where they are going'

Eleanor froze, she felt everyone's eyes upon her 'Mum' she whispered, hoping that she would come to her rescue, make everything all right again.

'Eleanor?' Ric quizzed, he knew it were Serena's daughter who stood before him, but he was not one hundred percent

Eleanor nodded 'Have you seen my mum?'

Ric sighed 'I think you need to have through to the office'

'Have you seen her?' Eleanor protested, unwilling to move

'Eleanor, you need to come with me'

Tears started to fall, the sound of Ric's voice told her the situation, was not a positive one. Nodding her head, she followed Ric into the Consultants Office.

Ric leant on his desk as Eleanor almost buried herself in the chair her mother used.

'When did you last see, Ser... Your mother?'

'Friday.. I've been away with friends'

'Did you speak to her over the weekend?'

'No, we were all drinking, told mum I wouldn't text her'

Ric nodded, alarm bells started to ring, his colleague may have been missing for a while, and Eleanor read the look upon his face.

'She's really not here is she? I thought she might have left her phone at home by accident and was late. Something isn't right at home, it's weird'

Recalling a conversation he had with Serena the previous week, pieces started to fit together, Ric could not believe he did not realise it sooner.

'Have you noticed anything different about the way your mother has been acting?'

Eleanor shrugged 'Dunno. Things have been weird for ages, she said it was nothing'

'She is a master at covering her real feelings'

'... Someone has hurt her haven't they?'

'We can't pre-empt'

'She isn't at home, she isn't here... Someone wrote, "I love you" in her mirror'

Ric's pager bleeped; AAU needed his expertise. 'I, I'm needed elsewhere. I suggest you call your father. I will get a message to Mr Hanssen, to sit with you and talk you through the options'

'Is that the tall Swede?' Eleanor raised a small smile

'Yes'

'Mum calls in the fifth member of Abba'

Ric grinned, that sounded very much like Serena, he raised his hand to signal goodbye and he left Eleanor alone and waiting for an ounce of positivity.


	14. On Edge

Just a quick personal thank you so far to everyone who has read/favourited/followed/reviewed - Always appreciated

**A/N - Again this is a slightly shorter chapter, it just fills in a small time gap, following this there is three more chapters in which things will wrap up nicely. **

* * *

**On Edge - One Week Earlier**

Five fifteen in the morning, and Serena sat the dimly lit Consultant's Office, the start of another busy day ahead of her. The usual mundane things to start with, Board meetings from nine am, through to three pm, and then for the remainder of her shift a Hernia Operation. She had no purpose to come into work so early, it just happened, ritualistically.

Although, Serena was very unlike her usual self, she appeared disconnected from the world from her work. The sleepless nights increased, Serena became a soul running on caffeine and adrenaline, paranoia heightened, Serena felt wholly convinced that someone was out to get her.

Phone calls had begun, ringing from a "blocked" number; letters came in the mail, not containing any information of importance, not containing anything at all. Each little event discarded, unable to face the truth, admit that she felt scared. Reporting her vandalised Car to the police felt a big enough defeat, living without a car for another couple of weeks felt even harder.

That was something she could never confide to anyone about, not even Eleanor who had noticed the small shift in her behaviour. Opening up, being honest about her feelings was scarier than anything she had to do before.

Serena had sat in her office chair staring into nothingness for fifteen minutes, not even noticing Ric turn up in a miraculously early fashion, although he had an ulterior motive, he had paperwork to catch up on. Ric had not even noticed Serena sitting there; he had assumed the cleaners might have left the light on.

It was not until he sat himself at his own desk did he even realise she was there. He became fully aware of how absent-minded she appeared, he waved his hand and failed to get a reaction.

'Serena...'

Nothing

'Serena'

Ric emphasised her name, but still nothing, she was beyond lights-on and nobody home, this was lights off and nobody home. Trying to grasp her attention once more, Ric spoke

'Serena'

Finally, a delayed response slipped from the lips of her mouth, although it still very much was as if she was not actually there 'Hmmm'

Physically and mentally shaking herself Serena did what Serena did best and smiled, acting as if nothing had happened. 'Mr Griffin, you're in early today'

'Likewise'

'Well, some of us have important work to do'

'We all have important work to do' Ric reminded her; surgical life held a grave importance, a little more so than the behind the scenes pen-pushing work

'Oh, I am sure we do' Serena squirmed as her iPhone rang whilst placed upon her desk; it was another of these "blocked" numbers. Closing her eyes and wishing it would stop, Serena lost the ability to decline the call, it was not a call she would answer either, to confront those breathy sounds that she would hear from the other end of the phone, it would feel like a continuous loop of torture.

The colour in Serena's face disappeared, wanting the world to swallow her up, take her to a safer place. Elements of true concern overcame Ric, this was beyond unusual behaviour for Serena, and he had never witnessed Serena like this before, the formidable woman appeared as if she was starting to crack.

'Serena, are you okay?'

'... Ric, I ...' Feeling overwhelmed with emotions, she still could not reveal the true extent of her woes. '... Headache, it is just a headache'

'It is a sign that you work yourself too hard'

'... Hardly'

'Maybe you should go home...'

'I don't have time to go home, I am perfectly fine' Serena's voice sounded stressed

'It is a little more than a headache..'

'Ric, it's nothing just...' She broke off her trail of thought, no energy to argue the matter.

'Now I know something is wrong' Ric sighed 'Serena Campbell, not standing her ground, giving up the chance to have a good spar'

'Can we just not talk about this, I have things to do' Serena snapped, Ric had angered her, trying to force her to talk about what was wrong.

Ric shrugged, he tried his best in being a friend to Serena and with his attempts rebuffed, and he just could not work her out. She was almost telling him something, almost, but Serena would not let off anything. She subsequently glared him; sensing he knew something was up, but knew he did not dare attempt to say no more.

'There is nothing wrong' Serena reiterated her thoughts 'It is just a headache'

'Okay'

Serena gave a saddened smile 'If you'll excuse me'. Serena made a quick exit from the Consultant's Office, taking a few deep breaths, she needed to contain herself, keeping her emotions contained was getting harder than she thought, the facades were slipping and in her life today there was no-one she trusted, no-one she felt that she could open up to. She had lost that confident years ago, he was just another distant memory, a person who she had occasional contact with when matters concerned Eleanor.


	15. Police

**A/N 1 - Again we step back and this is a continuation of Chapter 13**

**A/N 2 - There may be some inaccuracies in the latter part of the chapter, I found it difficult to research the facts in relation to the 90s era. It drove me mad - so I crafted it as close as I could to the truth. **

* * *

**Police - Present Day**

For the past half an hour, Eleanor found herself in the company of Henrik Hanssen and two Police Officers; PC Charlotte Smith and PC William Salter, who coincidentally turned out that they were the ones who attended to Serena when she reported her car damaged. In this time it felt like there were going round in circles, Eleanor could give no revealing information other than her discovery at home this morning, and recalling her mother's annoyance to the texts and phone calls she received and the bouquets of flowers. Eleanor's mention of flowers prompted Henrik to recall the single Black Rose Serena had received and the conversation that they shared.

With these facts, the two Police Officers instantly linked them with the vandalism to Serena's car, which the investigation into that had so far drew a blank. They requested Uniformed Officers and Forensics to Serena's home, it was vital to find clues to Serena's disappearance. Cross-examination was necessary; the smallest of details could hold the answers.

It was all very overwhelming for Eleanor; she could not understand why her mother had not confided in her, especially when she had received those texts. Part of Eleanor felt anger towards her mother, anger for being so secretive, yet the other half of her felt an extreme amount of sadness.

'He was there...' Eleanor softly spoke breaking the silence that had fell upon the room

'Who was there?' The female officer quizzed

'The person who took my mum... When I was upstairs, I heard them... They want to get me too' Tears flooded from Eleanor's eyes, a genuine fear took over her. 'He was always there... Always watching'

'Did you ever see this person?'

Eleanor shook her head 'No... But I could feel it, Mum, and I joked one night that we had a ghost, but...'

Maternal instincts took over the female officer, as she gave Eleanor a motherly embrace 'I'm going to make you a promise, and if I break it, you can personally make sure I'm sacked. We're going to find your mum, she's though as old boots, she'll be fine'

Eleanor nodded sniffing, unable to stop the tears that fell, her relationship with her mother may have never been the best of relationships, but at the end of the day Serena was still her mother, the most important figure in her life.

'Have you got any other family you can call?'

'My Dad, he is on his way'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Arriving in the Hospital he had only ever heard about through colleagues, Edward Campbell headed straight for Keller Ward, the place where the girl he called his daughter waited anxiously for him. He somehow managed to find his way to the Consultants Office without even asking for directions. Tapping the door, he awaited an answer.

The male Police Officer opened the door, throwing Edward a disgusted look; this office was currently out-of-bounds, strict instructions that no interruptions took place.

'You are?'

'Edward, Edward Campbell, my daughter she called me'

The police officer nodded and allowed his entrance to the room, he had already started to make assumptions over Edward, and he could tell something was wrong in this jigsaw puzzle.

'Dad' Eleanor spoke in relief, as she leapt up into his protective hold. 'I'm scared... '

'I know' Edward sighed 'Ellie, it will be okay, I know your mum enough to know wherever she is, whatever is happening, she will find her way through it'

'How can you be sure?' Eleanor quizzed pulling away from her father's hold

'I just know'

Edward's statement prompted a look between the two officers their suspicions were rife.

'Excuse me, sir. Would you mind coming with us?' William edged his authority.

'Why?' Edward questioned, he was very unsure of what they were thinking.

'We need to ask you a few questions' Charlotte also shown her authority, ditching the softly, softly approach, she too suspected that Edward held they key knowledge that would unlock the truth about his ex-wife's disappearance.

'You cannot be serious' A hidden rage rattled from with Edward, he knew what they were insinuating.

Henrik Hanssen has sat quietly in the corner observing the situation, he felt duty bound to stick around, and had thought of leaving upon Edward's arrival.

'Eleanor, perhaps you could come with me'

Eleanor looked at Henrik she felt unsure, uncertain about being around him. If this man were half as annoying as her mum had made out he was this would be far from a jolly. '... Dad?'

'Go with him Ellie' Edward spoke calmly.

'But...'

Reading her father's face, Eleanor did as her father asked. She left the Consultants Office with Henrik who offered to buy her lunch. An offer that Eleanor gladly accepted, although when it came down to it, she could not eat at all, an anxious feeling lied inside her stomach. Her father could not do such a thing could he? Little did she know how her own thoughts actually ring true, just not in the way she thought.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Pacing the floors of the Consultants Office, Edward could not quite believe the questions the Police Officers were throwing at him, that had not even arrested him. He was not genuinely an angry man, he rarely lost his temper, but the accusations against him were unbelievable, uncalled for and they were acting unprofessional, treading on uncertain ground.

'This is ridiculous; on what grounds do you have to question me in such manner. I have done nothing wrong, I arrived here to support my daughter' Edward riled.

'So you happened to make a sweeping statement suggest that Serena is fine, for fun?' The female officer Charlotte Smith sneered at him

'I... She's a fighter, if she is in a bad place she will pull herself through, I've seen it myself, it is what makes Serena so amazing.. .'

Edward paused, he knew his ex-wife enough to know what this could mean, she was not the woman who would just disappear, not unless something serious had happened, it suddenly dawned on him. There was only one person who it could be, one who said that one day he would make her pay for what she did.

'David... David Somers'

'Eh?' William voiced

'You have no idea, you lot really don't do your homework these days' Edward scoffed 'That man, you need to check on his location'

'You don't tell me how to do my job mate, who is he?'

Edward sat in one of the chairs and exhaled heavily, as he recalled those memories. 'The vilest man, I have ever met. Serena and I met in the early nineties, she was this stunning figure of beauty, tried my chances a few times, who wouldn't try it? But she had loyalty, to her then boyfriend David. When I found what he was doing to her, I would have killed that monster; Serena made me promise never to tell. I respected her trust that much'

Edward paused, almost feeling as if he was back in time, when Serena caved and could take no more. For a guy, Edward was never one to express himself on a touchy-feely emotional level, but this arch of Serena's life had affected him.

'April ninety-five, he beat and raped her knowing she was three months pregnant. That moment she turned up at my door, I promised her that would look after her, regardless of where we ended up in life. Ellie does not know that I am not her father. Serena and I, we thought it was for the best. Falling in love was never intentional. David I recall served eight years, and has a restraining order never to step foot within a twenty-mile radius of her and Ellie. If I find out he is behind this, I swear that guy he.. He will regret walking back in to her life'

Although saddened by the story, Charlotte had to raise the question even though she knew the answer. 'How old is your... Eleanor?'

'Eighteen, last month'

'Breeches on the restraining order will now not be withstanding, it is the general consensus with the "no contact" stays in place until the child turns eighteen'

'And Serena?'

'Depends on litigating circumstances'

'Shit' Edward hit out on the desk, feeling as if this was his fault, had he not messed up, Serena would still be his wife, and he'd still be there for her. Over the years, he got good at breaking promises.

Edward could do no more, he was powerless and he did not even know of this was David behind this audacious deal. It now fell down towards the police to sort out this mess and news happened quicker than they expected.


	16. Abduction

**A/N 1 - Argh penultimate chapter!**

**A/N 2 - I totally understand about maybe having Edward under more suspicion, That was the original plan, but I scribbled that out and changed it, there is still a big question mark over it in my notebook. Not sure why I changed it.**

**A/N 3 - This actually was the first chapter I wrote, going back to the inspiration of this fiction being the video to Freemason's Univited. **

**- Once again thank you for reviews etcs :)**

* * *

**Abduction - 3 days earlier **

It was Friday evening and Serena was home early from work, she had personally taken the afternoon off. Her daughter Eleanor was heading out for the weekend with friends and would not be back until Monday, so wanted to spend a little bit of time with her before she went away, mother-daughter time was a rare thing in the Campbell household, but recently Serena treasured every moment of it.

Secretly, Serena did not want Eleanor to go, she felt terrified to her on her own, but her daughter's happiness was paramount. After dropping Eleanor off at friend Gabby's house, Serena returned home, at first, she did not pick up anything unusual. It just appeared as the same old house, with an empty presence, despite two people living there, you would never have really known. If anything, Eleanor was the one who made the house look lived in; Serena was hardly ever at home, she just brought a large house for show, for status.

Settling down on her sofa with a glass of wine, Serena took an unusual move and flicked on the television, something she rarely did. Flicking through a variety of channels, and ended up watching "Woman who Kill". The small irony being the Canadian woman on her TV screen had murdered her abusive ex-lover, and Serena could not even associate it with herself, she had even questioned the woman's logic for staying in such a volatile relationship.

It would be fair to say Serena was not fully engaging on the TV show, merely dipping in and out, depending on where her focus lay. Every now and then her stomach rumbled, causing her a distraction, yet Serena ignored each stomach rumble and fed her hunger with a sip of wine. In this limbo state of mind Serena felt no desire to eat, had no willpower to move, she found herself transfixed in her spot, disengaged with the world. A niggling part of what she had watched started to tap away in her mind, it was hazy, but it caused a rippling effect inside her heart.

A cold air loomed the room an unnerving presence, sounds echoed from inside the house. Misjudging her own mind Serena considered the thought she had drunk a little too much on an empty stomach, and the alcohol had heightened her senses making her believe she heard things that were not there. The truth was that these sounds were there and she was not imagining it.

Rubbing her head, Serena turned off her television, and made her way to the kitchen. After placing her wine glass in the dishwasher, she looked out of the window, a shadow rushed by the outside motion sensor light beamed on. A shrieking noise caused Serena to jump. Two cats were scrapping on her lawn, a sudden sharp pain rushed to Serena's head and her temperature rose.

Considering her options, Serena concluded she felt too drained to run herself a bath, and decided to have a shower instead; she needed to switch off and unwind for the night. Turning off all the downstairs lights Serena made her way upstairs. Eleanor's bedroom door appeared wide open, a warm glow from her lava lamps shone. Now she was sure Eleanor did not leave the lava lamps on, and Serena felt most certain that she did not put them on.

Feeling like she was losing her mind and living in some sort of delirium, Serena switched off the lava lamps in Eleanor's room and soon found herself sitting on her daughter's bed. In darkness missing Eleanor's presence, for all the times she were never there for Eleanor, regret kicked in and with Eleanor now eighteen she would be flying the nest this thought left Serena feeling alone.

Ii - ~~ - iI

The warm water, and the lavender aroma from the shower gel left Serena in a relaxed state of mind, she sung to herself embracing the moment in which she were free from her anxieties and fears. Stepping out from the shower, Serena wrappers her body in a towel from the heated towel rail, and used the other to wrap her hair.

A cold air hitting her exposed skin, craving that she was back under the warm water, Serena sighed turning her attentions to the large steamed up mirror. She could see her own reflection blurred and distorted, shapeless items surrounding her, the lights flickered; a deep heavy breathing grunt dominated the silence, the shuffling of feet inching towards Serena, who in turn grabbed hold of the marble countertop. Staring at the reflection in the mirror the blurry figure started edging towards her with each light flicker.

Serena tried to reach out for the nail file that she had left on the side the other night, but she psychically paralysed with fear and could not move to obtain it.

'Hello sweetheart, did you miss me' The voice bellowed as they slid his left hand around her waist attempting to pry away the towel. He laughed menacingly 'You never used to be so shy'

In his right hand he held an old rag covered in Chloroform to her face, Serena had no choice but to inhale, inhale with fear. Serena was powerless and soon unconscious to the world.

His previous attempts of catching her attention seemed to have failed; this was the only way he could make understand. He started his quest only six weeks ago in a bid to see the woman who betrayed him eighteen years ago, he needed to see their child, and he had to know if she brought the child up well, if the child had a contented life. He waited eighteen years for this and he was not going to let it go to waste.

Placing her doll-like body on the floor, David knew he did not have long but he just could not help himself. Serena was curvier that he remembered, he put this down to her having their child, caressing her damp body he placed a number of kisses on her lips and traced as many down her body, feeding his hunger, exerting his "power". Power that he really did not have, it was a false pretence, he could not hold such power over her any more, not without causing Serena to fall into an unconscious state of mind.

In this state, Serena did not hold any ounce of dignity, and even if she had a sense of dignity, David stole it away as he pleasured himself, his sexual gratification being the one thing he would used to obtain from Serena whether she consented it or not. Now he had found her, he was going to continue this pattern, yet in a warped way he hoped to gain her love and respect. He hoped he could have his "family" back together after so many years apart.


	17. Found

**A/N - Here we are the final chapter, a surprise little mention from a Casaulty character too. **

**A massive thanks to everyone who has sent their support throughout this fiction. **

* * *

**Found **

Police and forensic teams searched Serena Campbell's home vigorously. Everything appeared immaculate, undisturbed. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, yet it all seemed far too perfect. Yet in perfection, it did not raise the suspicions it should have. Sloppy attitude within the force whitewashing the truth and the details that so obviously stared them in the face

As the teams disembarked on their search, a clatter from the shed at the bottom of the garden surprised everyone. No one had even thought of checking the garden for evidence, their incompetent behaviour costing them vital time.

Officers ran towards the shed, alerting Forensics to stay back, unfortunately, they were not prepared for what they were to uncover. Entering the unlocked shed, a man appeared to hanging in the centre of the shed, a noose wrapped around the highpoint beams.

Taking no chances, the lead officer took control and a set himself the task of saving the man's life. A pointless task as he was already dead. In his last bid to release himself from his impending death, he accidentally took his own life. David had only planned for it to appear as a faked attempt and not actually go through with it.

As the officer lay David's dead body on the ground, he became aware of two items on the floor. A mobile phone flashing "message sent" just moments before the battery gave out. Next to the phone lay a Dictaphone, picking it up the officer listened to its content, which appeared as an unhinged jumble of words.

'If you want Serena McKinnie, you need to listen and listen good. That woman is the work of the devil, spawn of Satan. She has methods and you need to be careful. She spins a web and like a spider traps you forever. She played me, destroyed me, and had to pay for what she did. She deserved everything she got, and everything she gets, her methods led her to where she is. The derelict warehouse by the allotments in south Wyvern, times running out for all of you, be there before time runs out for all of you'

David's messages ended with a mad chuckle, his sinister voice leaving a spine chilling feeling in the officer's body.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Medic teams and uniformed officers rushed to the derelict building, a swat team on standby. The clock ticked and with each, second they could only pray for the best possible solution, another dead body on their hands would be the last thing they wanted.

This time they were pulling out all the stops to get this right. As information about David Sommers complex and hidden life came to light, it became apparent that Serena Campbell's former lover and abuser had developed a troubling fixation on her since his release from prison.

Unable to connect with the outside world, David had Schizophrenia a diagnosis made short after his release from prison, and had attended regular therapy sessions, but six months ago he self discharged himself and went off radar.

In his delusions, he expressed his love for Serena and their children, how they had a happy marriage with top end careers. He secretly followed her career, catching up on every misses detail that he were not part of. It fed his fantasy life, the darkened part of his mind, his world.

A small-darkened room, in the upper floor of derelict warehouse, a padlocked crate with a burning candle placed on top.

A wary young female officer approached with caution 'Can I have assistance here!'

Her voiced echoed as a number her colleagues and paramedics followed the trail of her voice.

'Hello.. Ms Campbell?' She spoke, an uncertainty in her voice. This was her first big case and she did not want to get this wrong.

A muffled cry came from within the crate, it was almost certain that she was captive within. Blowing out the burning candle, the woman tried to pull off the padlock, whilst others searched for anything that could break Serena free.

It took half an hour for them to release Serena from her entrapment; medics instantly removed the tape gagging her mouth.

'... Water...' Serena gasped as medics rushed round her, ensuring she was in a stable enough position so they could remove her from the crate that had become her word for the past few hours. After receiving water, Serena felt determined to get out of this crate and get on with her life as normal; she did not want the fuss or the attention on her.

'... I am fine, leave me alone. I can manage myself'

'Serena, we need to get you to the ED' paramedic Dixie spoke reassuringly to her.

'It is Ms Campbell' Serena sighed, she did not like being informally addressed 'And I am not going to the ED'

'We really need a Dr to look you over'

'I will go to my ward and I will sort myself out'

'I don't think I can do that'

'If you won't, then I will do it myself'

'Okay then, because I am worried you will do yourself more harm than good, we will go to..'

'Keller'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Wrapped in blankets and escorted to Keller Ward, as she demanded, Serena fort to keep up her walls, no one in her workplace should ever see her this way, but equally this was the only place she wanted to go to,

Ric, Malick, and Chantelle were all waiting for Serena's arrival, they had cleared out the side room for her to give her some privacy, and they had no idea what state they would face them.

Edward paced the floors endlessly, anxiously anticipating her arrival. In knowing who has kept her captive, the natural protective male instinct kicked in, it almost felt like déjà vu.

As Serena appeared on the ward, her colleagues faces dropped, the Serena they knew appeared replaced with a fragile woman who were fighting to stay strong, fighting for a bit if dignity, but those efforts were truly failing. With her colleagues, putting in their professional heads, they rushed round her asking a dozen questions, neither of which Serena answered.

In the background, she could see Edward, cursing himself profusely, for letting her down, his broken promises came at a price, and this was the reality. Staring art him for a moment, Serena pushed past her colleagues, and although a little unstable on her feet she found a place in Edward's arms. He embraced her tight, as she crumbled emotionally. Edward was the only one who would ever understand what she had been through, and despite the animosity that had developed over the years, he was the only person she could open up to about the ordeal.

Signalling to Serena's colleagues to give them some space, Edward led Serena gently to the side room and sat beside her on the bed, keeping his arm protectively around her.

'... David, he came back for me'

'I know' Edward placed a light kiss on her head 'As soon as I found out, I knew it was him'

'He... He always said he'd come back.. Edward, I ..'

'Shhh, I've got you. I never should have let you go, I made a promise to you and I broke it' Edward paused realising he were making this situation about him '.. Serena you know, what I'm going to ask you'

'No.. I.. I don't remember'

'You've got a nasty cut on your head; it's likely you'll need a head CT'

'No' Serena again determined not to receive anymore medical intervention 'I'm fine'

'I'd forgotten how stubborn you were' Edward smiled to himself 'I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but I do need you to tell me what happened, your wellbeing is paramount'

'I can't, Edward please. I can sort myself out, I am not being a laughing-stock again'

'It is not just you that you need to think about' Edward snapped, he did not intend to, but he became frustrated, battling Serena like this was hard.

'Ellie... What has he done to her?' Serena pulled herself from Edward's hold 'Where is she?'

'She... Eleanor is fine. Serena I need you to sit down'

'Edward!'

Edward rubbed his face, 'Just sit down, please Serena'

Her heart pounding, tears pricked her eyes she sat down on the bed 'My baby...'

Crouching down Edward took Serena's hand 'Ellie is okay, she has been sedated'

'Sedated?' Serena whispered

'David sent her a message, by text. He told her who he was, what he had done, and what he planned to do' Edward paused 'He sent a recorded video alongside. In that video, David could be seen performing sexual..'

'Shut up, shut up..' Serena started to override what Edward was saying, she did not want to hear the details. 'Edward, shut up'

'Okay' he nodded, he was not going to divulge into the gory details 'Eleanor felt disturbed by the new, she grew hysterical, sedation was the necessary precaution'

'I want to see her'

'Only when you've been checked out'

Nodding Serena relented 'Don't leave me'

'I'm not going anywhere' Edward placed a kiss on her hands before rubbing them softly with his own.

Many differences may have arisen over the years, the hatred they occurred, they each still held a lot of love for each other, and Serena would always have a special place in Edward's heart. He could not sit back and watch Serena became a fragile broken woman once again, he knew it was in his duty to support and be there for her, and this time not break any promises.


End file.
